LoliLentine
by Kanacchi-chan03
Summary: Kayano, sebenarnya dia tidak suka Takebayashi, namun, apa daya, sebuah undian mengharuskan dia untuk memberi coklat kepadanya, atau aibnya bakalan disebar. #VALENTINEnoJIKAN summary gaje. isinya pun gaje.


**Lolilentine**

 **Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei. Saya hanya meminjam characternya.**

 **Warning : Isi gak sesuai judul, Sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan. EyD ancur berantakan, typo tersebar dimana-mana, GAJE PARAH, pokoknya minta diflame/bashing nih Fanfic.**

 **Apalah.**

Teng-teng-teng-teng-teng

"TUNGGGGUUUUUUU"

Suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru mencoba membawaku ke sekolah dalam waktu yang singkat ini. Sial. Aku hampir terlambat. Waktu yang tersisa hingga gerbang ini tertutup hanyalah tinggal 30 detik lagi. Semakin cepat langkahku dengan kaki kecilku yang lincah ini. Hingga saat sudah mencapai pintu gerbang, aku langsung...

"HIYAAAAAAAAATTTT"

Brugh

"ADAW!"

Sesuai dugaanku, aku terjatuh. Dan aku pasti menubruk seseorang. Kebiasaan.

"Maaf, maaf... eh? Takebayashi-kun?"

Dengan posisi yang agak "memalukan", bagiku. Aku menubruk Takebayashi. Aku pun langsung berdiri dan menghindarinya.

"Yare-yare Kaede... kau tahu, berlari terburu-buru saat sudah mau terlambat seperti itu merupakan sikap yang jelek... kau harus menjauhinya... beruntung wajah lolimu menyelamatkanmu..."

Loli.

Ya. Kalau wajahku memang loli memangnya kenapa? Mentang-mentang aku pendek dan masih punya _baby face_ ini, bukan berarti sikapku seperti loli, tau! Memang sering aku disebut-sebut orang "Loli Girl", tapi asal tahu saja, sebenarnya aku sangat risih disebut Loli, apalagi oleh orang yang bernama Takebayashi Kotaro itu!

"UDAH AH INI UDAH TELAT MAKIN DI TELAT-TELATIN LAGI, DAN JUGA JANGAN PANGGIL AKU LOLI, MENGERTI? DASAR OTAKU SAMPAHAN!"

"Maafkan aku, Loli-sama Kau terlihat lebih kawaii dengan sifat tsunderemu itu~ Lagipula aku sudah sering mendengar kata itu, nona. Jadi itu tidak akan berefek lagi. Sekarang masuklah, atau aku yang akan memasukanmu—"

Aku sudah melipir duluan. Bosan juga dengerin kata-kata itu muluk. Loli-loli apalah itu.

Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Kayano Kaede, 15 tahun, bersekolah di kelas 3-C SMP Hanabigaoka. Saat ini tinggiku yang masih 146 cm ini membuatku sering dikira masih SD, dan juga sering disebut LOLI. Itu julukan yang kubenci. Ayolah, bagiku loli itu benar-benar bersikap seperti anak kecil, sedangkan aku malah berusaha untuk bersikap lebih dewasa. Soalnya aku iri dengan wanita-wanita lain yang mempunyai tinggi yang perfect serta dada yang besar, serta muka yang dewasa yang membuat mereka bisa memikat hati pria dengan mudahnya... entah kenapa aku eregetan sendiri.

Lagipula aku sudah berusia 15 tahun, usia yang menurutku cukup matang untuk mendewasakan diri mulai dari sekarang. Tapi apa daya, aku mengikuti gen ibuku yang bertubuh pendek. Ya... jadinya gitu deh. Apalagi aku mendapati diriku mempunyai wajah imut, atau bisa disebut Baby Face. Ya, terkadang aku membenci diriku sendiri.

Dan... yang pertama kali memberiku julukan loli tersebut adalah cowok yang tadi kutubruk, yang bernama Takebayashi Kotaro. Sudah kusebutkan namanya tadi. Dia merupakan seorang Otaku yang sangat menyukai sesuatu seperti :

Anime

Idol

Mecha

Tokukatsu

Harajuku

Cosplay

Something Kawaii

Dan lain-lain.

Berkatnya, hampir satu kelas menjulukiku LOLI. Julukan yang paling kubenci. Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan hal-hal yang seperti ini.

Sampai sini lah perkenalannya. Kini, aku sudah berada di depan kelas. Disetrap gara-gara telat. Padahal jika saja aku tidak membuang-buang waktuku 10 detik saja untuk meladeni si Otaku itu, maka aku sudah duduk di bangkuku 2 detik yang lalu. Kini, aku harus berdiri disetrap selama 2 jam pelajaran. Gila. 80 menit berdiri tanpa duduk cuy. Saya mah sabar, awas lu Takebayashi! #Nghek

"Kayano-san. Bisa tolong jangan pasang muka seperti itu? Seperti orang yang tak tau malu saja."

Berisik, guru sialan. Yang harusnya dihukum itu si Otaku Sampahan itu, tau. Sayangnya beda kelas, sih.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi.

Aku pun segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Mengambil bento buatanku dan segera keluar(baca : kabur) dari kelas sambil berdoa : "semoga aku tidak bertemu dia lagi, aamiin." Doa yang biasa saja namun bagiku itu adalah sebuah harapan yang besar. Ah, daku terlalu hiperbola. Wajarkan saja.

"Kaede-cchiiiiii" seseorang memanggilku.

"Ah, Manami-chan! Kau sudah membawa bekalmu?" balasku kepada sahabatku, Okuda Manami-chan ^-^

"Ya—ya... gimana ya, aku masih kesusahan kalo membuat bento..." ujar Manami. "Kayaknya aku nyerah deh soal bikin bento bila dibandingkan dengan kamu..."

"Aduh, kau ini bagaimana, jangan terlalu cepat menyerah dong, trus kapan sampenya ngasih bento ke Karma kalo gitu—"

"KA-KAEDE-CCHI, JA-JANGAN KERAS-KERAS DOOOONNNGG"

Benar, sahabatku ini diam-diam menyukai cowo yang paling *maaf* brengsek tapi paling pinter satu angkatan, yaitu Akabane Karma. Padahal banyak loh yang gak suka sama dia, karena sikapnya yang tadi dibilang itu, tapi ya... Masih bisa dibilang mendingan daripada dia yang tadi... AAARRRGGGHHH sudah ah aku gak mau inget-inget dia lagi!

"Kaede-cchi, kamu kenapa? Kok mukamu kesel-kesel gitu? Hayo jangan-jangan sama Takebayashi-kun lagi ya..." godanya.

Dengan tatapan yang seram aku pun langsung menengoknya

"Eh-eh Manami-chan, Udah berani ya menggoda temen sendiri... kau tahu aku sedang kesal berat dengannya lho..."

"HI—HIEEEE JANGAN MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITUUUU—A-AKU MINTA MAAAAFFF"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Sambil membuka tutup bekal yang ada ditanganku.

"Waaah Kaede-cchi seperti biasa bentonya selalu imut... Loli-chan memang benar-benar kawaii yah~~"

"OKUDA MANAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SITU EMANG BENERAN KETULARAN SI KARMA YAAAAAHHHH? MULAI BERANI GODAIN TEMEN SENDIRIIIII" ''O.O''

:HI—HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MAAAAAAFFFF... AHHH BENTONYA JANGAN DILEMPAR, MENDING BUAT AKUUUU"

Aku pun menaruh bento yang tadinya hendak dilempar tak tentu arah. "Manami-chan, maaf. Aku kelepasan emosi."

Kami berdua pun terdiam dalam beberapa detik.

"I-itu Kaede-cchi, valentine nanti, kamu mau kasih coklat ke siapa?" tanyanya membuka pembicaraan.

"Gak ada," jawabku. "Nagisa sudah pergi ke luar kota, untuk apa aku membuat coklat valentine? Enak mah kalau kamu, masih ada tempat untuk memberi coklat, kalo bisa dikirim lewat pos mah aku kirim, masalahnya aku tak tau alamatnya secara pasti."

Manami terdiam.

"Ah iya, bagaimana kalau kita ngundi aja? Cok kocok kocok trus nama yang keluar jadi orang yang bakalan kamu kasih coklatnya!"

Tiba-tiba Nakamura dan gerombolannya dateng.

"Tenang aja, yang ada didalam gelas kocok ini sudah dipastikan cowo-cowonya pada jomblo semua~~" timpal Kurahashi.

Ya terus?

Maaf-maaf dihatiku cuma ada Nagisa. Aku gak tertarik sama yang begituan. Toh, ngabis-ngabisin duit aja. (Padahal sama juga kalo ada Nagisa -_-)

"Maaf, tapi aku gak tertarik sama yang begituan."

"Eh... jangan sok jual mahal, kau mau aibmu kusebar? Lihat-lihat, ini sudah ada ditanganku lho~~" ujar Nakamura. Wait.

.

.

.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT? AIB?! MATI LU KAEDE.

EH EH EH SIALAN INI GEROMBOLAN PAKE BAWA-BAWA AIB SEGALA TAHE.

"Sudahlah, Kaede-cchi, kami semua juga pada jomblo jadi kami juga pada ikutan undian ini..." rayu Yada si Dada Besar sialan, bohong. Bohong karena aku tak yakin playgirl macam dia tidak punya pacar. Apaan. Segerombolan cowo pun mencoba menyerang dia padahal ujung-ujungnya cowo itu yang diserang olehnya. Salah satu tipe cewe yang kubenci.

"Iya ya, gak papa daripada kamu nganggur sementara yang lain pada ngasih coklat..." tambah Okano. Tambah pusing saya.

"INGET AIB LHO AIBMU~~ ADA DI TANGANKU~~" Nakamura itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sementara kulihat Manami menjauh. Menjauh karena dipanggil sama Karma. Tcih. Lebih memilih Pacar daripada Sahabat sendiri. Apa karena Manami takut "dihantui" Karma ya? Taulah Karma kan yandere banget.

"...baiklah," kataku menyerah. Akhirnya aku mencoba mengocok gelas kocok itu.

Dan nama yang keluar adalah...

.

.

.

.

Takebayashi Kotaro.

WAT DE FAK. DAT OTAKU AMPAS ITU.

Dengan muka yang menyeramkan, aku menengok,

"Hei... ini disengaja?" tanyaku.

"Gak tau, mungkin emang keberuntunganmu kali," ucap Nakamura sambil langsung mengambil gelas kocok itu. "Inget aib lho aib~~"

Kamflet. Yakin 100% kalo ini disengaja. Kalo gua sempet ambil tuh gelas trus gua buka, yakin gua isinya Takebayashi Kotaro semua. Mana pake ancaman Aib disebar lagi. Tahe.

"Eh, eh, kalau yang lain coba kocok," usulku.

Sekilas kulihat dengan tajam si Nakamura segar menukar gelas kocok itu. Aku udah gak bisa apa-apa selain pasang muka (-_-)

Cok kocok kocok kocok kocok. Si Yada dapet Kimura. Kurahashi dapet Okajima. Nakamura dapet Sugaya. Okano dapet Maehara. Okano paling mendingan, meski kurasa dia tidak dapat menerimanya.

"Tuh kan ah elah, gua dapet Maehara si playboy sialan lagi," gerutu Okano.

"Semuanya kayaknya dapet yang jelek-jelek deh. Baiklah, kalo gak sampe ngasih coklat, Aibnya bakalan disebar! Kalo aku sih udah pasti ngasih, toh udah takdirnya begitu," ujar Nakamura enteng.

"OKEY DOKEY NAKAMURA-SAMA," teriak semua cewe yang ada disitu kecuali aku. Ngapain dah.

Dalam hati, rasanya aku ingin sekali mengoyak-oyak muka si Nakamura itu.

"Awas kalo gak dikasih, bye bye LOLI."

Beneran pengen gua lempar kecoak ke tuh muka.

"Ka-Kaede-cchi, kamu baik-baik aja? Ini bentomu, maaf tasi sempet dipanggil Karma-"

"BAIK-BAIK AJA KOK. SANGGGGAT BAIK-BAIK AJA KOK, MANAMI-CHAN."

"Ma-Maaf..."

Sepulang sekolah...

"Mang, beli coklat satu Mang," ucapku ke seorang pedagang coklat di pangkalan kali.

Dilihat dari tempatnya aja, udah pasti harganya murah. Di gerobaknya tertera nama "COKLAT KASIH SAYANG CAP ARAKI TEPPEI" Yup, dua kata terakhir dari nama itu adalah nama asli sang penjual. Ditambah kalimat promosi : "DIJAMIN BIKIN HATI ADEK JADI TERBELAY-BELAY KASIH SAYANG MANG TEPPEI, AYY~~"

Sial. Perutku mulai sakit. Aku harus menahan muntahku.

"Hoo, Loli-chan mau beli coklat apa neng? Dari coklat swiss sampe coklat garut cokodod semua ada neng," tawar Mang penjual itu. "Mumpung mau Valentine dek, ni lagi diskon besar-besaran, cepetan dek mumpung Mang mau malem mingguan sama pacar Mang, atau adek mau gantiin pacar Mang Teppei dek?"

Idih. Mana sempet manggil pake kata LOLI lagi. Abis itu Neng. Abis itu Dek. Labil dasar.

"Udah Mang. Beli coklat yang biasa aja. 20 gram, bungkus asal juga gak papa."

"Lho... Adek jangan gitu dong dek, yang namanya Valentine itu harus sepenuh hati, masak bungkusnya bungkus ngasal sih, kasian cowoknya dapet coklat dari hati yang gak sepenuh hati..."

Karena ini Takebayashi. Bukan Nagisa. Karena aku takut aibku disebar lagi oleh Nakamura. Karena dulu aibku beneran pernah disebar dan aku hampir menangis. Aku Trauma.

"...Terserah Mang aja deh. Oh iya, jangan panggil aku Loli lagi. Aku udah muak dengan panggilan itu."

"Dengan senang hati Neng~~"

Bagus. Sekarang coklatnya sudah terbungkus, ditambah senyuman Mang Teppei itu yang juga ingin kuringkus-membuatku dengat cepat mengambil coklat itu dari tangan Mang itu. Aku pun memberikan uang sesuai harga yang sudah ditentukan.

"Makasih yang Mang..." ucapku.

"Dengan senang hati Dek..."

Tuhkan. Tadi Neng sekarang Dek. Labil nih Mang.

Dirumah...

Aku mengambil coklat yang tadi kubeli. Kulihat bungkusnya.

"DARI LOLI-CHAN"

Seketika aku pingsan.

Kali ini aku harus sabar menerima kenyataan bahwa Mang penjual tadi itu budegnya minta digolok.

Tiba-tiba entah darimana aku melihat kertas berisi tips-tips memberi coklat Valentine. Dan entah kenapa aku langsung terpaku terhadap tips no.5. Kayaknya itu dari majalah Sohibku.

5\. Cobalah menggabungkan kata julukanmu dengan kata Valentine, misal julukanmu itu "Batak" maka jadinya "BatakLentine", dan jadikan kata itu sebagai judul dengan format i am your "BatakLentine" kira-kira begitulah.

Dan aku jadi mengingat...

"Loli? Valentine? LoliLentine?"

Teng-Teng-Teng-Teng-Teng

Ya Tuhan aku hampir telat lagi

Dan lagi-lagi...

Aku menubruk si Takebayashi, itu lagi...

"Yare-Yare Loli-chan, harusnya kau tidak boleh terburu-buru seperti itu... Eh? Apa itu? For You Takebayashi-kun?" katanya sambil melihat ke arah sebungkus coklatku yang jatuh.

Kulihat mata Takebayashi begitu berbinar-binar.

"Nona, akhirnya kau mengerti perasaanku..."

PLAK. Makan tuh coklat.

"Ja-jangan salah paham ya! Aku cuma disuruh buat ngasih coklat ini ke kamu! Di-di hatiku cuma ada Nagisa, mengerti!?"

"Waw, Tsundere... tapi makasih ya..."

Aku segera bangun dan berbalik badan, dan kabur secepat mungkin. Sambil teriak, "JANGAN HARAP RASANYA AKAN SEENAK YANG KAMU BAYANGKAN!"

*-^FIN^-*

 **Jaaaaahhh... akhirnya jadi juga... gila, selesai jam 23.03 nih anjir :"v**

 **Maafkan Fanfic saya yang begitu gak niat ini. Yang penting minimal 1600 kata. Yang penting coklatnya nyampe. Yang penting begini, yang penting begitu. Apalah.**

 **Amburadul acak adul, silahkan Flame/Bashing review sepuasnya.**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang mau membacanya.**

 **Jangan mencet tombol follow karena ini cuma oneshot.**

 ***Epilog***

"Bagaimana ya rasanya?"

HAP.

.

.

.

"HUANJER PEDES DIKASIH APAAN NIH COKLAT"

Mampus lu Takebayashi, gua kasih bubuk cabe level 20 tuh di coklatnya :v


End file.
